The Old and The New New York
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Luego de meses viajando por América, el Capitán está de regreso en la Gran Ciudad. Viene cambiado, un poco más descarado y abierto. Tony no puede evitar fijarse en todos los cambios, y sentirse desnudo bajo su mirada pero sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento. Steve/Tony Slash Mature. One Shot


**The Old and The New New York**

**Fandom:** The Avengers (2012), Marvel

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia:**_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Está basado exclusivamente en las películas del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. **Posterior al final de The Avengers. **SLASH, SLASH, SLASH.**

Tiene una precuela, "_América , Dulce y Desconocida_", pero se entiende por si misma sin necesidad de leer esa. De cualquier forma, la pueden ver mi perfil.

**The Old and The New New York**

**I**

– ¡Tony! ¡Adivina quien está de vuelta!

El magnate ni siquiera había alcanzado a salir su ascensor cuando la voz de Pepper le llegó de lleno.

Sus ojos se perdieron entre la inusual cantidad de personas que estaban en SU oficina. Clint y Natasha eran bienvenidos cuando sus misiones les llevaban hasta New York. Pepper era una habitante inamovible del lugar, del mismo modo que, desde que había comenzado a _trabajar_ en Industrias Stark, Bruce era normalmente habitual que le visitase.

Sin embargo esa persona que estaba al lado de Banner hace mucho tiempo que no pisaba su elegante alfombra. Más tiempo del que se había imaginado al comienzo.

La luz de media tarde atravesaba los amplios ventanales de la oficina y llenaron de visos los rubios cabellos del Capitán mientras este miraba con una media sonrisa en su dirección.

Tony se dio un momento para beber de la imagen ante él. Para analizar los cambios y las cosas que seguían iguales. El cabello más corto que antes, chaqueta de cuero, las mismas botas vaqueras. Y esa exquisita pelusa de barba que le daba a su barbilla un aspecto áspero y tentador sin llegar a lucir descuidado.

– Así que Steve Rogers está de regreso en la gran ciudad.

Tony rezó porque su voz no hubiese transmitido el deseo que sentía por ese hombre.

* * *

Los temas de conversación esa semana fueron todos alrededor de Steve.

De lo que Steve había visto. De lo que Steve había comido. De lo que Steve había cambiado.

Más bien, por encima de todo, lo_ bien_ que Steve había cambiado.

Natasha no podía dejar de suspirar cuando le veía agacharse con esos estrechos Levi's que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Tony había cogido a Pepper mirando igualmente y también a, _Santa Mierda_, Bruce.

Él no miraba, _obviamente_. Sin embargo no se perdía palabra alguna de cuando el propio rubio hablaba o los demás comentaban todas las aventuras que había tenido los últimos meses recorriendo el continente en su motocicleta. Familiarizándose con el siglo XXI.

Verdaderamente ese tiempo le había hecho más que bien al soldado. Su piel, antes pálida, lucía un apetitoso bronceado que parecía solo hacer brillar más sus ojos. Reía mucho más que antes. Se movía con más soltura y coqueteaba. Con todos.

Tony tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando Steve le guiñó un ojo en medio de una cena con todos los _Vengadores_ en uno de los mejores restaurantes de New York, invitación de Pepper, o sea, _de su propio bolsillo_.

– San Francisco. Definitivamente esa fue mi parada favorita. No podía creer cuando vi que el _Golden Gate_ sigue allí, tal como en mi infancia – sonrió mientras dejaba su servilleta en la mesa – Hice amigos en la ciudad. Y algunos más que amigos.

Su última afirmación acompañada de un pícaro guiño hacia Tony provocó que la mesa se llenase de "_Oooh's_" medio escandalizados, medio divertidos, mientras preguntas subidas de tono comenzaba a fluir incesantemente.

Él tuvo que tratar de ocultar la ligera vergüenza que le había provocado eso. ¿Por qué le había guiñado el ojo a él? Tony también había visitado la ciudad, hace tiempo. Muchas veces. Y no por viaje de negocios _precisamente_.

El solo pensamiento de que Steve hubiese podido conocer a alguien de su pasado hizo que se le revolviera el estómago de vergüenza, por lo que apuró su copa de vino.

Casi terminando la cena Clint le preguntó al Capitán si era cierto que estaba buscando un departamento, a lo que recibió un silencioso asentimiento. Eso le hizo pensar a Tony que no tenía idea de donde se estaba quedando el vengador desde que había llegado hace unos días.

– Nick me autorizó para utilizar todas las instalaciones de _S.H.I.E.L.D._, incluido el complejo de inteligencia de New York, donde viví luego de que desperté – les comentó paseando sus ojos por todos pero enfocando sus ojos en él un momento especialmente largo. O al menos así le pareció a Tony.

«Pero creo que ya es tiempo que busque algo mío. Recorrí bastante y estoy pensando asentarme para poder pensar seriamente que hacer con mi vida – aceptó el rubio cerrando sus ojos un momento con seriedad para luego mirarles algo juguetón – Así que si conocen algún lugar con una renta accesible, díganmelo. No es la idea abusar demasiado de los impuestos de nuestros queridos contribuyentes, contribuyentes como el señor Stark aquí presente – Se burló levemente levantando la copa hacia él, gesto que fue devuelto por el empresario.

Dudó medio segundo en decirle que si necesitaba podía quedarse en alguno de los múltiples departamentos que poseía en la ciudad. O mejor en su casa. _Y en su cama._

Lamentablemente ese medio segundo fue utilizado por el Doctor Banner para ofrecerle al súper soldado el que compartiesen piso, ya que el suyo era demasiado grande y pasaba casi siempre desocupado.

– Yo prácticamente vivo en la Torre Stark – reconoció mirando algo apenado a Tony el que solo sonrió de medio lado burlón.

– Y eso que ni siquiera pago horas extras. Demándame.

Cuando salieron del restaurante y Pepper tomó su mano, Tony tuvo un sobresalto mirándola ligera incredulidad. Justo antes de sentir un retorcijón de culpa.

¿Pepper había estado durante toda la cena? Él ni siquiera había recordado a su novia, ocupado como estaba en perseguir con la mirada a ese alto, musculoso y atractivo rubio que reía con Bruce mientras quedaban de al día siguiente juntarse para ver el piso que ya alquilaba el científico.

Acarició la mano de su chica y le sonrió levemente. Debía dejar de pensar en estupideces y enfocarse en lo importante.

Lástima que no recordase ya que era lo importante realmente.

* * *

**II**

Días más tarde paseando con Pepper del brazo por las calles de New York mientras ella iba relatándole con voz monótona todas las tareas que él tenía atrasada para con la empresa, sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que había tras el grueso escaparate de una cafetería.

Allí, sentados cerca y sonriendo mientras charlaban, estaban Bruce Banner y Steve Rogers. Era una imagen normal para cualquiera, sin embargo Tony podía ver como sus rodillas chocaban bajo la mesa sin que ninguno hiciese el más leve gesto de incomodidad. Incluso parecían buscar el contacto.

Pepper miró también deteniéndose un poco y luego sonrió de medio lado. Si Tony se hubiese fijado bien en ella, hubiese visto un deje de maldad en su mirada.

– Mira, son Bruce y Steve. Parece que se llevan cada vez mejor desde que se mudaron juntos. Steve a veces pasa a buscar en su Harley a Bruce. Prácticamente lo arranca de sus proyectos – la risa de su novia despertó un poco al empresario que solo pudo carraspear – ¿Quieres que pasemos a saludarlos?

– No, déjalo así. No querría interrumpir. ¿Qué me decías de esos interesantes y mediocres proyectos?

Mientras seguían caminando la pelirroja siguió hablando pero sus ojos nunca dejaron de observar analíticamente el perfil ajeno.

* * *

Un día Tony analizaba algunos informes redactados por Bruce sobre los efectos de los Rayos Gamma en ciertas situaciones extremas, cuando le surgió una duda respecto a aquel experimento que años atrás el científico había realizado y que había acabado con él convertido en Hulk.

Lleno de dudas al haber creído encontrar algo que nadie había visto, se apresuró hacia su ascensor privado para bajar al piso donde su compañero trabajaba. O debía trabajar al menos, porque no estaba precisamente haciendo eso cuando Tony le encontró.

Sintió una sensación intensa de incomodidad y de molestia formarse dentro de él y solo pudo carraspear audiblemente tomando por sorpresa a las dos personas del laboratorio.

– ¿Distrayendo a mis empleados, Rogers? No hagas que te ponga en la lista negra de los guardias de seguridad, Capitán.

El rubio traía la camiseta blanca ligeramente subida, mostrando sus impresionantes pectorales, mientras sus labios rojos –al igual que los de Bruce– demostraban como ambos habían estado besándose apasionadamente hasta que Tony les había interrumpido.

Un amago de sonrisa se posó en ese rostro atractivo, mientras se alejaba de su compañero de piso.

– Solo le daba a Bruce una razón para abandonar este apestoso laboratorio por unas horas. Cualquiera diría que lo mantienes encadenado aquí, Stark – le bromeó de vuelta mientras el más bajo se acomodaba la ropa, luciendo avergonzado, pero sonriente.

Tony tuvo que aguantar sus deseos de gritar y solo sonrió sarcásticamente.

– Yo no encadeno a nadie. Solo pago jugosos sueldos y les doy la libertad de trabajar en lo que les gusta. Por eso salí escogido el mejor Jefe por la revista _Times_ este año. Deberías informarte mejor, Capitán.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña tos de Bruce que miró a Tony apenado – ¿Necesitabas algo en especial?

Si, pero él ya había olvidado qué, así que solo negó con la cabeza.

– Bueno, entonces me voy. Steve quiere comprar un televisor nuevo para el piso y algunos muebles más, así que iremos juntos. Lo había olvidado, por eso vino a sacarme. Lo siento.

Se disculpaba por la escena naturalmente. A Tony le hubiese gustado decir '_No es nada_' o '_Gracias por el espectáculo gratis_'. Debió hacerlo. Pero no fue capaz.

Luego de que ambos se montasen en el ascensor, el Stark se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde las puertas se habían cerrado ocultando el rostro del rubio vengador, acabando por dar un ligero aullido golpeando con el puño la pared para luego dirigirse a las escaleras.

Necesitaba calmarse o destrozaría su oficina. De nuevo.

* * *

**III**

Logró pasar tranquilo unos días. Al menos lo más tranquilo que podía estar viendo cada poco tiempo a Bruce siendo pasado a buscar por Steve o escucharle hablar con Pepper sobre lo divertido que se había puesto el Capitán en esos meses lejos.

Él no preguntaba. Nunca preguntaba, naturalmente. No era su asunto.

No lo era.

Sin embargo cuando una vez vestido con su traje de Ironman vio salir de un cine a Steve con un atractivo muchacho que lo único que parecía querer era comérselo ha mordiscos, Tony pensó era momento de involucrarse en el asunto.

Al día siguiente un adormilado Rogers abría la puerta del departamento que compartía con Bruce. Apenas vestido con unos cortos pantaloncillos y una camiseta de tirantes, miró incrédulo al perfectamente vestido Anthony Stark que entró como si todo ese lugar le perteneciese.

Cosa que era así realmente, ya que él era el propietario de ese edificio, sin embargo eso no era de conocimiento público.

– Hum, adelante supongo.

El sarcasmo del Capitán fue ignorado por completo por Tony que estaba muy ocupado analizando el lugar. Estaba bien arreglado, algo desordenado, pero nada que lo hiciese lucir desastroso. Se giró con elegancia, aún con sus manos en los bolsillos y le miró a través de sus gafas oscuras. Esperando.

Steve lucía desconcertado. Había cerrado la puerta y su mano había desordenado más su ya alborotado cabello. Se rascó el duro y plano estómago por encima de la ropa antes de encogerse de hombros. Rindiéndose.

– ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo esta visita de improviso? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿S.H.I.E.L.D. nos necesita? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero Tony sacó la mano de su bolsillo, sacudiéndola, como negando, quitándose las gafas y guardándolas en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

– No. No es nada de eso. Vengo a hablar de algo más bien personal. Algo en lo que yo no me involucraría en circunstancias normales, pero ya que el Doctor Banner está trabajando en Industrias Stark, ésta no es una circunstancia normal.

Su voz lucía profesional, tal como lo había planeado. _Perfecto_, pensó.

Steve lucía aún más confundido que antes. Tony decidió dejar de hacerle sufrir.

– Ya que los cambios emocionales de Bruce pueden tener desastrosos resultados para mi empresa -_sabes que literalmente puede destrozar el lugar_-, quiero saber cual es la naturaleza real de tu relación con él. Esto es netamente profesional, no te sientas ofendido ni nada así. Yo solo velo por mis inversiones.

El desconcierto voló del rostro del soldado, sin embargo Tony no se esperó ver esa sonrisa. Quizás algo de enojo, o una actitud cerrada, eso esperaba, pero no una sonrisa. Ahora el confundido era él.

– ¿Así que tienes interés _netamente profesional_, eh? Velas solo por tus inversiones.

Observó como el rubio caminaba y se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones oscuros del salón, no pudiendo evitar notar como esos pantaloncillos se tensaban en la parte delantera, enmarcando con bastante claridad los atributos del hombre.

Alejó sus ojos con rapidez, pero no con la suficiente. Steve se había dado cuenta del escrutinio.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento y luego un suspiro abandonó el pecho del soldado.

– Realmente esto no te incumbe, Stark. Te presentas con dudas '_profesionales_'. Supongo que temes que le rompa el corazón a Bruce y él se enfurezca y destruya tu lugar. Solo por _amistad_ voy a responderte, aunque no debería – sus ojos taladraron los del empresario – Entre nosotros no hay nada. Somos amigos. Si, si, amigos que se besan y follan de vez en cuando. Mis amigos de _San Francisco_ me enseñaron que se puede hacer las dos cosas si eres lo suficientemente maduro.

Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en los labios del rubio y de pronto Tony quiso escapar. Quiso escapar tanto como deseaba ir hacia allá y arrodillarse ante él.

– Espera, no debería decir _mis _amigos. Debería decir _nuestros _amigos. Creo que tenemos algunos amigos en común por allá, _Tony_.

El sonido de su nombre en la voz ajena le estremeció hasta el último hueso de su cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando Bruce entró en su piso solo pudo soltar un bufido divertido al ver a Steve apoyado en el balcón apenas en pantaloncillos mirando hacia la calle con una cerveza en la mano. El condenado soldado había perdido bastante compostura en el tiempo que pasó viajando y ahora era casi imposible hacer que se pusiera pantalones largos dentro del departamento.

Y eso era una jodida tentación para él.

– ¿Se puede saber porque Tony estaba corriendo tan rápido para alejarse de aquí? – preguntó mientras se sentaba frente al televisor sacando sus lentes y limpiándolos en su camisa.

Steve apenas le miró por sobre el hombro sonriendo divertido.

– Le conté sobre nuestro _amigo común_ en San Francisco. Se puso pálido y salió huyendo antes de que pudiese decir _Coca-Cola_.

No pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar el rostro de su jefe mientras se escapaba, tratando de evitar correr del todo para no romper su imagen de perfecto magnate. Enloquecer a Tony era algo que todos, desde Thor hasta Clint, disfrutaban.

Él también, por supuesto.

Cuando Steve le contó porque había ido allí en primer lugar Tony, solo pudo soltar una carcajada sorprendida. ¿Había ido a cuestionar su relación? ¿_Tony Stark_?

– Increíble.

– Ese eres tú, Mister Incredible – bromeó el Capitán regresando al salón (_probablemente Tony ya se había subido a su automóvil_) para luego elevar una ceja – ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

– Tony me había dejado trabajo para hacer y yo olvidé mi _flashdrive_. Supongo que su idea había sido mantenerme alejado de aquí, aunque le salió el tiro por la culata. Abajo me dijo que no necesitaba ya el trabajo y que me tomase el día.

Ambos compañeros de piso suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y rieron un poco, mientras sacudían las cabezas.

– ¿Y qué harás? – preguntó el científico viendo a Steve beber de su lata.

– ¿Por qué haría algo? – Preguntó pero agregó enseguida – Dejaré que las cosas fluyan. El tipo tiene novia, y la señorita Potts me agrada mucho – se encogió de hombros – De todas formas, algo encontraré en lo que entretenerme.

– Mientras no griten tanto como el de anoche – rodó los ojos Bruce.

A pesar de que habían tenido una relación abierta los primeros días de convivencia, Bruce se había dado cuenta muy rápido que los ojos de Steve iban en una sola dirección. Luego del encuentro en la Torre Stark decidió que era mejor dejarlo. No quería en el futuro tener problemas con Stark por simplemente haber estado tonteando con el Capitán.

Porque había que ser idiota como para no notar el deseo en los ojos del hombre bajo el traje de Ironman.

* * *

**IV**

Luego de salir huyendo vergonzosamente del edificio del departamento de Bruce y Steve, Tony había ordenado a su chofer llevarle directamente a casa, no a la Torre.

Se había saltado tres reuniones seguidas esa tarde e ignoró todo el tiempo la vibración incesante de su teléfono móvil. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber quien era. Potts podría arreglárselas sin él.

Media botella de Whiskey Escocés desapareció en esas horas. Mientras, Tony se dejaba empapar por la autocompasión de saberse descubierto.

No era un secreto el que Tony en algún momento de su vida bateó para ambos lados. En medio de una orgía y con demasiado alcohol en la sangre, nadie se resistiría a un cuerpo cálido y a un trasero dispuesto para pasar un buen rato.

Pero de ahí a saber que Steve había conocido precisamente a ESE sujeto que conocía tanto del Tony oscuro, le hacía sentir desnudo.

La mirada conocedora que Steve le había dirigido, paseando sus ojos por su cuerpo solo le habían remecido con violencia. Deseo. Steve también lo deseaba.

No comprendía cuando había sucedido, cómo ni porqué. Pero sabía que era algo mutuo. Un tirón en el estómago que le enviaba directamente a ese rubio.

Más bien, si sabía. Lo sabía bien.

Desde que era un niño su padre había hablado una y otra vez sobre el legendario Capitán América. Le había comprado cromos, mostrado fotografías. Le había hablado del experimento, de sus actos heroicos y de su trágica desaparición.

Cuando se había enterado del hallazgo hace meses simplemente se puso su traje y partió rumbo al frío y al hielo.

El solo pensamiento de poder encontrarle le había mantenido cálido.

Steve no sabía, pero Tony había ayudado a descongelarle. Había estado allí, cuidando que los inútiles de S.H.I.E.L.D. no fuesen a freírle el cerebro derritiendo el hielo. Cuidando de mantener las temperaturas estables para no desestabilizar las moléculas de su cuerpo. Preocupado de no dañar al hermoso espécimen que estaba perfectamente conservado.

Él había sido lo primero que Steve había visto la primera vez que abrió sus ojos. Lo único antes de desmayarse, esta vez fuera del hielo. Solo entonces Tony había regresado a casa, repitiéndose que no era su asunto.

Repitiéndose que el Capitán América solo era el héroe de su padre. No el suyo.

Puras mentiras.

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente Tony se apareció por la Torre se llevó sorpresa tras sorpresa.

Pepper le recibió sin reclamo alguno por su ausencia del día anterior, tendiéndole informes de cada una de las reuniones simplemente, para luego salir de la oficina.

Tony aún no salía de su estupefacción cuando el ascensor regresó, esta vez con Bruce mirándole a través de sus gafas.

– ¿Puedo pasar, Tony? Si estás ocupado regreso más tarde.

El verle le hizo recordar su huida del día anterior y su garganta se secó un poco, pero hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasase, dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Banner se sentó en silencio y un momento de reconocimiento pasó entre ellos.

Contrariamente a lo que se podría haber pensado fue Tony el que habló primero.

– Rogers te habló de lo de ayer.

No supo que pensar de la sonrisa extraña de Bruce, así que solo pudo esperar.

– Él te dijo la verdad. No pasa nada entre nosotros. Él está interesado en alguien más y yo… bueno, estoy ocupado con otras cosas en este momento. Lamento el espectáculo y haberte dado una idea equivocada.

– A mi realmente no me importa – aclaró rápidamente el empresario mirando al otro científico que solo sonrió – Solo estaba preocupado por…

Cuando la contraparte de Hulk se levantó Tony solo pudo quedarse callado – Está bien. Entiendo porque temías, pero quiero que sepas que un desengaño amoroso no me alterará. Estoy controlado. Puedo controlarlo. No me atrevería a estar aquí si no fuese así, Tony. Agradezco la preocupación, pero si tienes miedo puedo irme.

– No tengo miedo.

– Bien.

Luego de que Bruce se fuese Tony reclinó su silla, mirando hacia el techo blanco. Tener a Bruce cerca era muy útil para la compañía. Era inteligente, estaba lleno de ideas y no temía trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche. Tony sentía que había encontrado a un igual en él.

Sin embargo estaba el pequeño gran problema verde. Encontraba emocionante estar cerca de él, analizarle. Pero de ahí a darle carta blanca para destruir su Torre si se alteraba, era bien distinto.

No quería que se fuese así que solo le quedaba una opción. Debía confiar en él.

Justamente había llegado a esta determinación cuando el ascensor volvió a abrirse, provocándole bufar mientras se giraba en esa dirección. Era una mañana muy movida, por lo visto.

Cuando la silla quedó frente al ascensor Tony perdió la respiración. Frente a él estaba parado Steve, vestido tal como acostumbraba últimamente: chaqueta de cuero, camiseta con diseños modernos, jeans deslavados y botas vaqueras.

Se veía como un jodido sueño húmedo.

Tragó saliva y elevó las cejas. Trataba de lucir como siempre. Algo le decía que estaba fallando.

– Rogers. ¿A qué se debe… la visita? – preguntó mientras jugaba con una elegante pluma entre los dedos.

Bajo el escritorio su pie tamborileaba, pero eso no lo podía saber el súper soldado. Esperaba.

– ¿A qué se debe? Creo que nos quedamos con una conversación a medias ayer. Escapaste demasiado rápido.

– ¡¿Escapar? No escapé, solo tenía cosas que hacer. No todos somos unos vagos como tú, Rogers. Algunos debemos producir.

Por un momento pensó que se había pasado de la raya, sin embargo sus palabras no parecieron afectarle al otro.

– No viniste acá. La señorita Potts se lo comentó a Bruce.

– Claro, y tú sabes todo lo que se le dice a Bruce, porque son siameses – la respuesta mordaz se escapó de sus labios antes de poder detenerla, haciendo que se mordiese la lengua como castigo.

La sonrisa en los labios del Capitán le descolocó.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos mientras rodeaba el enorme escritorio, acabando por apoyar el trasero en él mirando de frente a Tony. Este solo pudo mover su silla más atrás para alejarse del poderoso y tentador cuerpo ajeno.

– Ya te dije que entre Bruce y yo no hay nada. No tienes nada que temer para con tu edificio. Aunque algo me dice que ese no es tu real temor, Stark – la media sonrisa burlona en sus labios solo provocó que el estómago de Tony se apretase.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál crees tú que es? Ya que lo sabes todo.

Su tono había querido ser retador. Lástima que había sonado prácticamente suplicante.

El rubio solo sonrió más y descruzó sus brazos, inclinándose hacia adelante para acercar ambos rostros, deteniendo el corazón de Tony en el camino. Eso no podía estar pasando.

– Voy a dejar que lo definas tú mismo – murmuró antes de erguirse bien e marcharse.

Solo cuando la puerta del ascensor público se cerró dejándole solo, Tony pudo volver a respirar.

Enterró el rostro en sus manos y jadeó horrorizado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Peor ¿qué había estado apunto de suceder? Sabía que no se habría opuesto a nada. Simplemente hubiese dejado a Steve decidir todo y él hubiese aceptado más que feliz. Sus apretados pantalones se lo demostraban.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor privado se abrió mostrando a Pepper, Tony de alguna manera supo que ella lo sabía. Que lo sabía todo. Así que rápidamente dio por terminado su día laboral a pesar de ser apenas medio día.

Ya no estaba en edad de estar pasando por tantas emociones.

* * *

**V**

La mañana siguiente se ocultó de la mirada conocedora de Pepper todo lo que pudo. Se enfocó en el nuevo proyecto trasatlántico que había sido abandonado por los últimos dos días. Gastó su tiempo. Planificó e ideó por horas.

Lo que fuese para no enterarse de todo lo que su socia sabía.

Sin embargo al almuerzo ya no pudo evitarla.

– No soy idiota, Tony.

– ¿Idiota? ¿Quién sería capaz de pensar en eso, mi dulce señorita Potts? Yo mismo haría que Ironman golpease al que se atreviese a insinuar algo así.

Su galantería no le sirvió de nada, probablemente culpa de la inestabilidad emocional que había tenido el último tiempo. Aún así valía la pena intentarlo.

Los bellos ojos de su antigua secretaria revelaban muchísimo y Tony solo pudo gemir escondiendo el rostro en sus manos. Ambos estaban almorzando en su oficina ya que él se había negado a salir a cualquier parte. No quería público cuando ella le mirase como le miraba ahora.

La conocía demasiado.

– Vamos, Tony. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar alguna vez. Lo supe desde que te vi mirando esa fotografía del chico congelado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Él solo pudo gemir nuevamente.

– Odio que me conozcas tanto. En verdad lo odio. ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo en primer lugar?

– Obviamente para que me hicieras socia de Industrias Stark – le dijo ella cruzando sus piernas elegantemente. Ante la mirada horrorizada de su novio (_o ex novio_) solo pudo reír – Es solo una broma, Tony. Por favor tranquilízate.

Al ver que el hombre no podía hacerle caso, con movimientos elegantes se levantó y caminó los pasos necesarios hacia su sillón, sentándose sobre sus piernas abrazándolo y haciendo que se apoyase en su hombro. Él solo pudo corresponder el gesto, con el rostro contrito en una mueca adolorida mientras sus brazos rodeaban la estrecha cintura ajena.

– Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto Pepper?

– Naturalmente, muchachote. Pero no te culpo por elegir a Steve. Yo también lo elegiría por encima de mi – aceptó sonriendo con lascivia.

– Quizás solo es mi polla la que lo eligió y luego me daré cuenta de que tú eres mi pareja ideal. Si eso sucede ¿puedo volver?

– Estás loco. Apenas salga de aquí me iré a buscar a un hombre aún más guapo que el Capitán para calentar mi cama. Ahora que soy tu socia, dueña de un tercio de las utilidades de Industrias Stark, miles de hombres me desean. Aún más que antes.

El tono juguetón de su chica hizo reír al pelinegro, mientras dirigía sus pensamientos a ese deseo que había ocultado tanto tiempo.

Mal, al parecer, ya que su novia lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

* * *

– ¡¿Estás Loca?

– Vamos, Tony. Solo pensé que sería una buena idea. Yo no puedo acompañarte, y tú no te mueves nada. Si sigues así alguien más lo atrapará.

Los labios del empresario se apretaron lo suficiente para formar una fina línea pálida. La pelirroja tenía las manos en sus caderas y lucía imponente. No iba a cambiar de opinión.

– Él ya te aclaró que con Bruce no pasaba nada serio. Por Dios, hasta Bruce te lo confirmó. Pero aquí estás, sin hacer ningún movimiento – le miró reprobadoramente – Quizás no sean nada _ahora_. Pero viven juntos, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar.

Tony pudo notar la trampa en las palabras de la mujer, aún así no pudo evitar caer redondito allí. Su vientre se lleno de un calor amargo. Celos.

– ¡Bien! ¡BIEN! Tú ganas, maldición. Voy a… a invitarlo a esa maldita exposición de arte.

La mirada de Potts brilló por la victoria, pero luego se ablandó caminando hacia Tony y posando su delgada mano sobre su hombro.

– Me sorprende y me enternece verte nervioso, Tony. Tú no eres de esta forma. ¿Por qué ahora si?

El hombre se sintió desnudo ante los ojos de su ex novia y solo pudo tragar saliva mirando a otro lado.

– Es un poco extraño charlar de esto con mi ex, Pepper. No creo que nunca me sienta cómodo charlando de mis sentimientos por _otro_ contigo.

– Pues es lo que tienes – le recriminó ella – Si quieres puedo llamar a Bruce para que lo charles. O a Clint. ¡Espera, voy a hacer una llamada de larga distancia a Asgard para que te comuniques con Thor!

Un bufido en forma de risa abandonó su pecho.

– No es necesario el sarcasmo, ya me di cuenta que no tengo muchos amigos en quienes confiar, ¿no?

– No es cierto, amigos tienes. Pero confías poco, Tony.

Sus ojos claros subieron hacia los de la mujer y su sonrisa fue la más triste que ella había visto en mucho tiempo.

– Ese es el problema, Pepper. Ese es el puto problema.

* * *

**VI**

Tony tenía 14 años cuando se dio cuenta que la polla se le ponía más dura viendo a los trabajadores del acero en Industrias Stark que viendo videos ardientes de _Marilyn Monroe_.

Fue un pensamiento fugaz. Algo de "_me gustaría tener un cuerpo tan bien formado como ese_" pasando por un "_me gustaría saber que se siente pasar la mano por todos esos músculos_" para acabar con un "_**muero**__ por saber que sabor tiene el sudor que corre por sus pectorales_".

En ese entonces, y como siempre en su vida, su relación con su padre había sido más bien tensa, así que jamás se le pasó por la mente el comentar o preguntar algo. De todas formas cuando a los 15 años entró al _MIT_ ya se enteró de todo.

Aunque jamás se lo confesó a nadie, su primera vez fue con un hombre. Un estudiante más avanzado con el que Tony hizo algunos proyectos. Ni siquiera hablaron de eso después. Solo habían sido miradas, toques y el mejor –_y único_– sexo que Tony tuvo con un hombre durante su estadía en el MIT.

No volvió a hacerlo con otro hombre por años. Los insultos eran demasiado pintorescos, la homofobia demasiado brutal.

Tony se forzó a seducir a una chica y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era tan malo. Mientras alcanzase el orgasmo el sexo no podía ser tan malo. Y era socialmente aceptado. Y su padre no tendría más motivos para pensar que él era una vergüenza.

Un buen trato, mirase por donde se le mirase.

Solo que eso provocaba que sus relaciones jamás durasen más de una semana. Las mujeres eran… extrañas. Atractivas quizás, suaves. Algunas incluso muy inteligentes.

_Pero Tony no las soportaba._

Pensándolo bien, a la única mujer que realmente aguantó alguna vez fue a su madre. Y luego Pepper. De ahí el que confiase tanto en ella. Era idéntica a su madre, al menos en actitud.

Por años, aún después de la muerte de sus padres, se obligó a seguir con su vida tal como los diarios lo querían. Era millonario, joven y brillante. Era guapo también. Quizás no el guapo que llega a Hollywood o anda en pasarelas –_no con su estatura_–, pero tenía su encanto.

Las mujeres nunca le faltaron.

Con el tiempo, mientras más fama tenía, mientras más dinero llenaba sus arcas, Tony comenzó a cuestionarse. ¿Por qué hacía las cosas como los demás querían? ¿Por qué no podía hacer las cosas a su manera?

Y entonces cometió el error de dejarse mostrar con un atractivo joven en _San Francisco_. Y él, que había sido el chico dorado de la prensa, fue un _paria_ por los tres días que duró antes de hacer declaraciones públicas indicando que el hombre en cuestión solo era un amigo. Un _amigo_.

No soportó la presión, no soportó los insultos. No soportó a sus propios ejecutivos escribiéndole avergonzados de sus actos, y como había dejado mal parado a _Industrias Stark_ mostrándose con un hombre en un acto público.

No quiso escuchar a su _amigo_, a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón al decir que todo eso era pura mierda, y simplemente prefirió volver a su fácil vida habitual. Ciencia, Negocios, Alcohol y Mujeres.

Solo tenía 22 años en ese entonces, después de todo.

Con el tiempo el mundo había ido cambiando, siendo más abierto. También era cierto que él era mayor y cada vez más rico. Incluso dueño de muchas acciones en los medios de comunicación. Como fuese, sus visitas eventuales a San Francisco ya no eran motivo de primeras planas.

Nunca más se mostró en un evento con un hombre a su lado, eso si. Y hasta se auto convenció de que lo que quería era casarse y tener un par de chiquillos que heredasen todo su imperio, si querían.

Muy, muy hondo, entre todos los secretos que Tony ocultaba, estaba esa importante parte de si mismo que ni él mismo quería mirar.

Steve no debería querer mirar tampoco, pero por alguna razón lo hacía.

Y parecía decidido a no rendirse hasta hacer que todo el mundo lo viese también.

* * *

La limosina se detuvo y Tony se apresuró a sacar el espejo de mano que siempre traía allí para darle la última mirada a su apariencia. Estúpida idea de Potts de mandar a confeccionar un traje al estilo de los 40s para hacer sentir _como en casa_ al estúpido del Capitán América.

Seguro que el hombre ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Él al menos no pudo notar la diferencia de _ese_ traje que llevaba con uno normal. Quizás estaba demasiado distraído.

Se pasó la mano por su rostro afeitado y suspiró. Eso había sido idea suya y ahora se arrepentía bastante. Se sentía desnudo sin su vello facial.

Cuando la puerta se abrió –cortesía de su chofer– Tony pudo ver las imponentes piernas de Steve cubiertas por un desteñido pantalón de mezclilla, haciéndole poner una mueca de horror. Solo cuando el más alto entró en el vehículo Tony se tranquilizó.

Para luego perder toda la tranquilidad de nuevo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se calentaba por la excitación que le provocó ver al Capitán vestido como estaba.

Llevaba jeans, si, pero también llevaba elegantes mocasines negros. Una impecable camisa blanca se era adornada por una corbata azul oscuro, mientras la chaqueta de un traje negro hacía que la espalda del rubio luciese aún más ancha. Espectacularmente ancha.

Un pañuelo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta daba el toque final, y por fin Tony pudo mirar su rostro.

_Santa Mierda_, el condenado Capitán se había afeitado y _peinado_. Llevaba el cabello hacia arriba y su expresión era tranquila mientras se dejaba observar. Aguardando.

– ¿Qué pasó con tus pantalones? Creí decirte que era una exposición muy formal – recriminó a media voz el empresario luego de un ahogado carraspeo, intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Cruzando sus piernas creyó conseguir un poco de dignidad.

– No me quedaban bien. Eran demasiado ajustados. Sentía que iban a romperse al primer momento que me inclinase – el muy descarado simplemente se encogió de hombros – Bruce dijo que no había problemas en andar con Jeans mientras todo lo demás fuese _elegante_ en esta época. A mi me pareció raro, pero que voy a saber.

Sonreía, el infeliz, y Tony solo pudo tragarse todo lo que le quería decir, negando con la cabeza. Al final daba igual. Lo importante es que estaba allí.

– Entonces ¿vas a decirme que es esto?

El pelinegro fue arrancado brutalmente de sus pensamientos minutos más tarde de que la limusina se hubiese puesto en movimiento, mientras Steve clavaba sus claros ojos en él. Tony solo pudo desear que la lengua no se le trabase.

– Pepper tenía trabajo. Odio estas cosas de beneficencia cuando tienen que ver con cosas aburridas, como artes. Ella me comentó que a ti te gustaba, así que simplemente decidí invitarte. Mejor con otro a morir de aburrimiento yo solo.

Escupió todo rápidamente, como no queriendo dejar dudas. Steve solo le miró analíticamente para luego asentir.

– Supongo que si me gusta. En estos meses visité varios museos y lugares culturales de las ciudades por las que pasé, aunque debo reconocer que no entiendo bien todo eso del Arte Moderno. De Arte nada para mí. Si no se entiende, bueno… simplemente son rayas nada más.

Tony le miró a los ojos un momento, aunque el Capitán estaba mirando por la ventana mientras hablaba. Cuando se volvieron a topar, Tony se encontró sonriendo levemente en contestación a la sonrisa ajena.

– Antes de entrar al ejército yo estaba estudiando Bellas Artes – reconoció Steve con voz baja, como contando un secreto – Amaba el arte en general. Pintura, Escultura, Arquitectura. Todo era fascinante para mí. Entonces me mostraron un cuadro. Lo encontré bello, pero me dijeron que lo había hecho Hitler, el mismo que estaba matando cientos de judíos en Alemania.

Apenas se oían los sonidos de la ciudad mientras la limosina les llevaba en dirección al centro de eventos camino a Rhode Island. Ambos se quedaron callados un momento. Uno sin saber si continuar y el otro sin querer interrumpir.

Al final Steve continuó.

– Me di cuenta que la belleza es… extraña, variable. Depende del punto de vista. Luego de saber quien hizo ese cuadro no pude seguir encontrándolo bello. De pronto me dio asco todo. No quería saber de obras de las que no sabía los autores. De los que no sabía en que pensaban mientras las creaban. Y decidí unirme al ejército – su sonrisa era melancólica, como recordando algo muy lejano.

Y así era.

Continuaron callados algunos minutos cuando la voz del Capitán volvió a romper el silencio.

– En San Francisco aprendí mucho. Hay muchos museos allí y volví a encantarme con el arte, aunque como te decía, aun no entiendo todo eso del Arte Moderno. También aprendí que no todo es lo que parece. Y de que la vida es demasiado corta como para andarse preocupando por todo.

Una mano algo fría se movió y tocó la mano cálida de Tony haciéndole dar un respingo, pero no se movió. No quitó su mano. Solo se quedó allí mirando al rubio. Queriendo oírle.

Y Steve iba a complacerlo.

– Volví a New York solo por una razón: no podía dejar de pensar en algo. Durante todos los meses que anduve en la carretera conocí a muchas personas. Charlé con ellas, hasta viajé con algunas. Me acosté con otras cuantas – Reconoció sin pudor – Pero solo una me reconoció. Dijo que fueron los ojos. Los ojos que apenas se ven bajo la máscara. Ellos me delataron.

– Ese idiota.

– Si, ese idiota – aceptó Steve sonriendo a Tony entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos.

Los sonidos de la ciudad ya se habían terminado. Solo quedaban los de la carretera. No faltaba mucho para que llegasen.

– Me lo encontré en un bar, él estaba cantando, y cuando terminó caminó derechito hacia mi. Debo reconocer que me asustó un poco.

– Nunca habías visto un Drag Queen.

– No, demonios. Nunca. Me dijo que sabía quien era yo y me preguntó por ti. Quise huir, pero me prometió secretos a cambio de los míos y tuve que esperar que se sacase las lentejuelas para tomarnos unas cervezas.

– Ese hablador – rumió malhumorado y avergonzado Tony haciendo reír a su acompañante.

– Gabriel no me habló enseguida de ti. Me costó sacar la información. Pero luego de que yo le contase el secreto que me torturaba todo fue más fácil.

De alguna manera Tony sabía que habían llegado al meollo de la cuestión. Tragó saliva e hizo la pregunta de la que necesitaba la respuesta.

– ¿Qué secreto?

Los ojos del Capitán parecieron brillar.

– Que cuando te vi despertar luego del grito de Hulk… yo solo podía pensar en que me moría por comerte a besos.

El estómago de Tony dio un vuelco pero fue molestamente interrumpido por su chofer indicándole que casi llegaban al lugar de la exposición. No lo pensó ni un segundo.

– Que le den al evento de caridad ¡Nos vamos a casa!

* * *

**VII**

Steve y Tony entraron en la casa de este último a trompicones y empujones, peleando por quien chocaba contra más cosas o rompía más lámparas, en el torpe intento de llegar al cuarto sin dejar de besarse ni tocarse.

Poco le había importado al científico que su chofer le mirase con los ojos extremadamente abiertos cuando ambos se bajaron de la mano, los labios enrojecidos de tanto besarse en la limosina y las braguetas abiertas por el rapidín manual que se habían ofrecido mutuamente. _Dios Bendiga_ las limosinas con pañuelos desechables incluidos.

Los labios de Steve le quemaban. Le besaba por toda la cara. Todo le ardía.

– Tu barba. Echo de menos de menos tu barba – murmuraba entre besos el rubio – No te la quites de nuevo.

– Si, si, si, lo que digas – ni siquiera le escuchaba. Solo sabía que quería más besos. _Más, más, más._

Tony no podía pensar en nada en ese momento. En nada más que no fuesen los ardientes labios, la húmeda lengua y las, ahora, cálidas manos del Capitán América. Su héroe favorito. _Dios Bendiga a América_.

Soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando su cuello fue mordido y se rindió definitivamente. Nunca llegarían al cuarto.

Usando todo su poder de concentración respiró profundamente y logró balbucear algo casi coherente.

– Jarvis… calefacción. Media luz… _oh, joder_… ¡No, digo! ¡Jarvis, cierra la maldita puerta de entrada!

– Si, señor Stark.

La risa ahogada de Steve, quien le estaba mordiendo los pezones por encima de su _carísima_ camisa, solo le hizo fruncir el ceño, aunque moría por reír como él.

– Te parece muy divertido ¿no? Ni siquiera me dejas… _Oh, maldición_,_ Si._

Toda su queja se terminó cuando la mano grande de Steve se metió en sus pantalones, empujándole hacia uno de los sillones de la sala, apenas iluminada gracias a las órdenes extrañas de Tony.

Cuando cayó de espaldas en el sofá grande, Tony tomó una bocanada grande de aire mirando al hombre que estaba apunto de subirse encima de él, posando una mano en su pecho. En su fuerte pecho apenas cubierto por esa camisa blanca: la corbata y la chaqueta habían quedado perdidas en al limosina, junto con la chaqueta y el cinturón de Tony.

– Fóllame – le pidió a media voz.

La mirada de Steve se agitó por las aguas turbulentas de la pasión, y solo asintió inclinándose hacia él para besarlo húmedamente mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas del empresario. Pero se detuvo a medio camino con violencia, mirándole.

– Los condones estaban en mi chaqueta – murmuró luciendo avergonzado, como esperando un regaño – Puedo ir a buscarlos, solo…

– Oh, vamos, quédate quieto – le detuvo Tony tirando de su cuello para volver a hacerle caer sobre él, ya que el rubio ya estaba levantándose – Ahí en el cajón – le apuntó un pequeño mueble al lado del sillón.

De allí Steve pudo sacar una tira de tres condones y, sorpresivamente, un tubo de lubricante. Siempre listo, como buen Scout -_que nunca fue_-.

– A Pepper le gustaba ser traviesa – se defendió Tony ante la ceja alzada del Capitán que solo se lanzó a morderle los labios de nuevo.

– Demasiada información. Haré que te calles.

Sin embargo lo que hizo fue todo lo contrario.

En la Limo Tony le había aclarado que él y Pepper ya solo eran amigos. Se lo aclaró varias veces en verdad, hasta que el rubio se sintió conforme de que estaba siendo sincero, incluso teniendo que decirlo en el momento que se corría en la mano de Steve.

Ja, como si Tony no pudiese mentir en medio de un orgasmo. Bueno, quizás no podría mentir en medio de un orgasmo tan genial como el que le había provocado Steve, pero aprendería. Con el tiempo. Con mucha, mucha práctica. Esperaba que pudiese conseguir toda esa práctica.

Con dos dedos moviéndose dentro de su culo, Tony solo pudo cerrar sus ojos mientras gemía y se retorcía teniendo que aceptar que eso era lo que era. Era gay. Quizás hace más 20 años se había dado cuenta, pero recién hoy, mientras sentía el beso de los labios de Steve en la punta de su polla y sus dedos clavados en lo más hondo de él, pudo reconocer que lo era. Era gay.

– Deja… deja esa mierda… y fóllame de una vez – exigió Tony con los ojos cristalinos haciendo sonreír a su amante.

Tres dedos en el culo podían considerarse suficiente tortura. Más que suficiente. Tony iba a demandar a Steve frente a la OMCT y que se pudriera en la cárcel. Él haría buen uso de todas sus visitas conyugales. _Hmm_.

– Ya, ya voy. No lloriquees – le mordió los labios Steve una última vez antes de ayudarle a voltearse.

Era una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Tony había quedado parado sobre sus piernas mientras se apoyaba en el sillón con sus antebrazos, en una posición bastante cómoda para que Steve pudiese clavarle. El problema es que Tony _dudaba seriamente_ el poder sostenerse sobre sus piernas. No después del maravilloso orgasmo que se le venía encima irrefrenablemente.

Su dura polla goteaba líquido preseminal en su cara alfombra egipcia, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía desbocado. No era una buena idea.

– Tranquilo – escuchó en su oído – Yo te sostengo.

Unas fuertes manos se afirmaron de su cintura y de pronto Tony supo que no debía temer nada. No caería al suelo, no se golpearía, ni se avergonzaría a si mismo por su poco control. Steve estaba allí para sostenerlo.

Y algo le decía que estaría por mucho tiempo.

De preferencia, para siempre.

– Ahí voy

Un aviso innecesario de parte del rubio. Como si Tony no pudiese sentir la caliente cabeza de ese pene mojando su entrada ya preparada por los dedos de Steve. Como si no pudiese sentir como empujaba, abriéndose paso entre su carne. Arrancándole jadeos ahogados mientras intentaba hacer espacio dentro de él para recibirle.

El Capitán no se detuvo ni en un momento, a pesar de los gemidos y jadeos de Tony. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo bien adentro. Lento pero siempre empujando.

Cuando Tony pudo sentir las bolas ajenas golpear su culo, recién fue consciente de lo invadido que se sentía. De lo adentro que tenía el miembro de su amante. De lo nada que había dolido, y de lo mucho que disfrutaba la sensación.

Y eso que las embestidas no habían empezado.

Fue solo un movimiento. Un pequeño giro de la cintura de Tony para acomodar ese delicioso miembro dentro de su canal. Sin embargo era precisamente eso lo que estaba esperando Steve para comenzar con aquel ritmo brutal.

– _¡Oh, Joder, Maldición, SI!_

El salón de la mansión Stark se llenó de los gritos y gemidos de placer del dueño de casa, mientras detrás suyo Steve Rogers gemía ahogadamente, murmurando incoherencias, completamente perdido en el placer del encuentro.

Los únicos sonidos apartes de los gemidos era sonido obsceno de los embistes, el húmedo chapoteo y el sonido que provocaba la mano de Steve mientras masturbaba el miembro de Tony al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

El salón subió de temperatura varios grados más de los que Jarvis había programado, sin embargo nadie estaba como para estar pensando en eso.

– Dios, Tony. _Eres tan delicioso_… – gimió audiblemente Steve mientras aumentaba el movimiento de su mano alrededor del miembro de su amante – ¡Me encantas!

Tony no necesito más. No pudo aguantar y finalmente se corrió con un ahogado grito que llevaba el nombre de pila de su compañero, enarcando la espalda mientras toda su semilla se derramaba entre los dedos largos del Capitán.

Steve tampoco aguantó mucho más. Los eróticos estertores post orgásmicos de Tony, sumados a la contracción de su culo alrededor de su polla, fueron demasiado para él.

Mordiendo el hombro de su amante ahogó su gemido de liberación, mientras acababa dentro del condón en el culo ajeno.

Cuando rato más tarde ambos estaban acostados ya por fin en la gran y cómoda cama del empresario, Steve suspiró profundamente, acariciando el pecho ajeno.

– Esto ¿dónde nos deja, Tony?

Era una pregunta válida, suponía el pelinegro. Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia arriba a Steve, masticando la pregunta. Pensando en una respuesta adecuada.

– Nos deja pensando en que tienes que sacar todas tus cochinadas del piso de Banner y venirte aquí mañana mismo. No pienso seguir aguantando que él te cuente todo. Debería crear una especie de código de secreto profesional para las cosas personales y hmgf…

Ese beso bien valía unas cuantas portadas de revistas. Ya estaba mayor y podía soportarlo.

No es que fuesen a andarse follando en público, pero Tony había decidido en la Limosina, cuando recibió el primer beso de Steve, que no iba a seguir ocultándose.

El mundo tenía una visión de él que no era del todo cierta. Un hombre seguro de si mismo, sin temor a mostrarse tal y cual era, sin importarle a quien molestase en el camino. Él mismo se había creado esa fama.

Bien. Quizás era momento de realmente ser ese hombre.

* * *

**Final**

Pepper le había reclamado por medio minuto el que hubiese faltado a la Exposición de Arte. Luego de ese medio minuto se había percatado de uno de los chupones que Tony no había visto y que, por lo tanto, no había podido maquillar.

El rostro sorprendido de su socia había sido un poema por cortos dos segundos, antes de que una sonrisa depredadora se posase en sus labios.

La muy zorra había conseguido en menos de media hora sonsacarle todo. TODO. Hasta con algunos detalles incluso.

Sentada sobre su escritorio con Tony sentado en su silla, ella le acarició la mejilla con ternura inusual.

– Luces feliz. Tus ojos brillan, Tony. Hace mucho tiempo que tus ojos no brillaban así – dijo con una sonrisa – De hecho, creo que nunca los había visto brillar tanto.

Él solo pudo rodar los ojos. Ya, ya, ahora le iba a decir que tenía en la frente escrito "_enamorado_" y en el cabello "_recién follado_". Eso último quizás era un poco cierto. Había descubierto que en la ducha el Capitán América era igual de salvaje que en el sillón. Y en la cama, ya que íbamos por ese lado.

Limusina, sillón, cama y ducha. Cuatro rounds en menos de 12 horas. En algún momento tendrían que detenerse, lo sabía, porque él ya no era un jovencito para andar soltando orgasmos cuatro veces al día, y quizás Steve tuviese el cuerpo –_delicioso cuerpo_– de un joven de 20 y tantos años, pero había pasado 70 congelado. Eso debía haberle envejecido un poco ¿O no?

Una palmada en su mejilla le hizo reaccionar mirando nuevamente a Pepper que sonreía divertida.

– Te afeitaste esa barba horrorosa. Bien por ti, te ves más joven – su risa fue interrumpida por el ascensor abriéndose, provocando que ambos mirasen hacia allá.

Tony tuvo que tragar saliva y se maldijo por eso. Steve solo estaba vestido como lo hacía normalmente, ya no usaba la misma ropa de anoche que era como él le había dejado en la puerta del edificio de su departamento. Cuero, Jeans y Botas. ¿Por qué diablos se veía muchísimo más sensual que nunca antes?

Al parecer Pepper había notado algo que el empresario no en los ojos del rubio, porque alejó su mano como si la mejilla de Tony le hubiese dado la corriente. Se puso de pie con elegancia y sonrió al recién llegado.

– ¿No piensas tú también que Tony se ve mucho mejor afeitado? Le dije muchas veces que se afeitase esa fea barba, pero nunca me hizo caso. Así luce más joven.

Steve enarcó ambas cejas ante la pregunta pero solo negó.

– Me gusta más con su barba. Es parte de él. Además, si, le hace ver mayor, pero no el mal mayor. Sino que el mayor _interesante_.

Sus palabras viajaron directamente hacia la polla de Tony y este no pudo más que sorprenderse mirando hacia sus pantalones. ¿5 veces? _¿En serio?_

La risa de Pepper solo rompió el ambiente un poco, mientras cogía unos informes del escritorio de Tony antes de ponerse a caminar hacia el ascensor público con una sonrisa conocedora.

– Dudo que los puedas revisar, así que lo haré yo. Luego te los traeré para que los firmes, Tony, pero llamaré antes, no se preocupen – sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo con coquetería a Steve, saliendo de allí.

El rubio se quedó mirando hacia el ascensor un momento, dándole la espalda a Tony, el que se paró y caminó hacia él. Con algo de duda levantó sus manos para tocar los fuertes músculos de los brazos del Capitán, cosa que atrajo su atención.

Cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, todo lo demás desapareció.

Steve olvidó su molestia al ver a Pepper tan cercana con SU Tony. Tony olvidó que quería reclamarle al Capitán sobre esas mordidas salvajes en zonas tan visibles.

Simplemente se acercaron rozando sus narices para luego juntar sus labios en un beso necesitado de un par de amantes que llevan apenas unas horas separados.

– ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó juguetón Steve mientras acariciaba la nuca del empresario que solo le gruñó en respuesta.

Solo se besaron otro rato más, acabando ambos apoyados contra el escritorio de Tony, quedando él envuelto entre los abrazos fuertes de Steve, mirando hacia la Gran Manzana.

– Me alegro de que hayas regresado a New York – reconoció Tony acariciando una de las manos ajenas distraídamente rompiendo un silencio largo y cómodo, lleno de caricias silenciosas.

– Me alegro de haber vuelto – asintió Steve rozando su barbilla en el oscuro cabello de Tony – Me alegro de que me hayan echado de San Francisco por no haber querido usar flores en el cabello.

La carcajada espontánea marca Stark retumbó en la oficina, haciendo sonreír a su amante.

Se estrecharon mutuamente otro poco, mientras miraban como el cielo nublado comenzaba a despejarse dejando caer rayos de luz sobre los edificios de cristal.

– Esta New York es muy distinta a mi New York.

Tony parpadeó un momento queriendo saber que hacer con esa frase, decidiendo hacer una pregunta cautelosa.

– ¿Cuál te gusta más?

La respuesta tardó tanto en llegar que casi pensó que Steve no le respondería.

– Ambas me gustan. Tanto la Vieja como la Nueva New York. Quizás más la vieja, por que la conocía bien. Pero la Nueva New York tiene algo que la otra no. _Alguien_ mas bien.

El corazón de Tony latió descompasado por un momento, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a sospechar que era una arritmia, porque sabía cual era verdaderamente su enfermedad. _Estaba enamorado_.

– ¿No la conoces? Pues vamos a solucionar eso enseguida – exclamó soltándose del abrazo de Steve poniéndose de pie y mirándole con una sonrisa – Yo voy a ser tu guía turístico de la New York del siglo XXI, siéntete honrado. Veamos ¿Conoces _Central Park_?

La sonrisa divertida y los ojos cálidos de Steve le dieron la bienvenida, mientras se ponía de pie también para seguirle el juego.

– Obviamente si le conozco. Siempre voy a trotar allá.

Tony solo sonrió de medio lado, coqueteando.

– Pero no lo conoces al _Stark's Way_.

Haría que esa jodida ciudad llegase tan hondo en el corazón de Steve que él jamás quisiera abandonarlo. Abandonar a la a ciudad. Obviamente hablaba de la ciudad.

**Fin**

* * *

_Decir que disfruté mucho escribiendo esto es infravalorar todo lo que me divertí y sufrí haciéndolo. No me tardé demasiado, unas 16 horas seguidas, pero el esfuerzo mental fue mucho. Tenía muchísimas ideas, pero al juntarlas perdía coherencia. Hice muchos pedazos por separado antes de poder juntarlo con un hilo conductor._

_Amo a Steve y amo a Tony. Los amo juntos también, pero fue un puto parto poder conseguir que acabasen juntos. Tercos, no me querían dar en el gusto._

_Quiero agradecer Break .Silence a por su review en "América, Dulce y Desconocida" y por su apoyo, porque ella me dio la energía para sacar esto de adentro. La cantidad de cosas que pierdo por no escribirlas por solo no tener energía, es lamentable xD_

_Como regalo extra les dejo algunas fotografías que me inspiraron, aunque la primera me llego ex temporánea, porque ya había escrito casi todo cuando la encontré y solo pude chillar._

_ESTE es el Steve de este fic: img651 .imageshack .us/img651/675/imgchrisevans2 .jpg_

_Aquí está Steve con el traje para la Exposición: img51 .imageshack. us/img51/6510/tumblrm5hj0hfz9w1rwt6uj .jpg_

_Y como regalo, Tony de traje y afeitado: img88 .imageshack .us/img88/1408/robertdowneyjrphotoshoo .jpg_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
